Lebih Manis Dari Cokelat
by GulaKelapa
Summary: Kini Chris tahu sesuatu yang lebih manis dari cokelat.


**Disclaimer : Yuji Terajima**

 **ChriSawa**

 **Warning : OOC, BL**

 **Summary : Chris tahu sesuatu yang lebih manis dari cokelat.**

 **Lebih Manis Dari Cokelat**

Tanggal 1 oktober. Chris melihat kalender di mejanya dengan tatapan datar. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia dilahirkan kedunia 19 tahun yang lalu. Sejak dulu tidak ada yang spesial bagi Chris di hari ulang tahunnya. Ia pun tak pernah mau merayakan hari ulang tahunnya meskipun kedua orang tuannya selalu memaksa mengadakan pesta.

Chris sangat bersyukur bisa lahir ke dunia ini dengan selamat ditambah, dengan talenta luar biasa yang dimilikinya. Meskipun kondisinya saat ini masih cidera namun Chris tetap bersyukur akan hal itu. Karena ia memiliki cita-cita yang sangat ingin di capai.

Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan rasa syukurnya dengan menjalani hari demi hari dengan wajar dan berusaha keras untuk menggapai cita-citannya. Tidak ada keinginan yang lebih dari itu jadi, hari ulang tahunnya sekalipun hanyalah hari biasa yang selalu dilaluinya. Tahun ini pasti tidak berbeda dengan tahun lalu. Itulah yang selama ini Chris pikirkan.

Chris mengambil sebuah buku catatan kemudian membukannya. Di sana tertera data-data milik teman-teman satu timnya. Meskipun Chris sedang sibuk dengan persiapan ujian dan juga kelulusan, ia masih menyempatkan untuk mengecek data tentang teman-temannya. Sejak ditugaskan menjadi manajer, ia jadi senang mencatat semua yang mereka butuhkan agar bisa berkembang. Terutama untuk para juniornya yang sekarang sedang berjuang menuju Koshien.

Lembar demi lembar kertas terbuka hingga jatuh pada suatu lembaran yang membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum. Di atas kertas tersebut tertulis nama Sawamura Eijun. Seorang junior yang tidak disangka-sangka akan berkembang dengan pesat. Awal pertemuan mereka sama sekali tidak berkesan. Ia menganggap Sawamura hanyalah seorang anak muda yang sembrono dan berisik. Tetapi sekarang Chris banyak berhutang kepada Sawamura. Sawamura sudah banyak membantunya dalam berbagai hal. Selama ini Chris tidak menganggapnya sebagai murid melainkan hanya junior yang membutuhkan bimbingan dari seniornya. Hanya itu. Chris masih belum merasa cukup dewasa untuk menjadi guru bagi Sawamura. Semakin banyak hari yang mereka lalui bersama membuat Chris jadi terbiasa dengan Sawamura yang selalu berada di sekelilingnya. Entah sejak kapan, Sawamura menjadi sangat penting bagi dirinya.

Kemudian selembar kertas kecil terjatuh ketika Chris membuka lembaran selanjutnya. Lalu ia memungutnya. Kertas seukuran kartu nama kini sudah berada di tangan Chris. Pada kertas itu tertulis "Voucher khusus untuk Chris-senpai. Boleh meminta apapun. Sebanyak apapun." Ah, Chris ingat siapa yang memberinya hadiah super aneh itu. Tentu saja Sawamura Eijun. Chris medapatkannya kemarin sore saat ia keluar dari kamar asramanya. Niat awalnya ingin pulang ke rumah karena kelas 3 sudah tidak aktif di klub tapi, Sawamura meminta Chris tetap tinggal di asrama. Jadilah Chris menginap di asrama. Saat ini Chris sendiri karena kedua teman sekamarnya entah ada di mana.

Lalu Chris memandangi kertas di tangannya sambil berpikir. Sampai saat ini Chris tidak tahu harus meminta apa. Karena sebenarnya tidak ada yang ingin Chris minta dari Sawamura.

 _Tok tok tok_

Chris segera membuka pintu ketika terdengar suara ketukan. Di balik pintu berdirilah Sawamura Eijun dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggungnya seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hehe, tanjoubi omedeto, Chris-senpai!" ucap Sawamura seraya menyerahkan sekantong plastik berisi cokelat yang tadi disembunyikannya.

Chris menerimanya sambil menahan tawa. Cokelat? Sebanyak ini? Apakah ini hari valentine? Tidak, tidak, valentine masih sangat jauh. Kenapa Sawamura memberikannya cokelat?

"Para senior bilang kalau Chris-senpai suka cokelat. Makanya aku belikan yang banyak. Mohon diterima!" Sawamura mengucapkannya dengan suara kencang ditambah pipi yang merona.

Oh, namun Chris sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia memandang langsung ke bola mata Sawamura tetapi, Sawamura malah mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Masuklah," Chris menggeser tubuhnya agar Sawamura bisa masuk ke dalam kemudian menutup kembali pintunya.

Sawamura langsung duduk di lantai menghadap televisi. Berdua saja dengan seniornya membuat Sawamura jadi kikuk. Chris menyadarinya. Ia segera duduk di sebelah Sawamura kemudian, membuka plastik yang membungkus cokelat dari Sawamura.

"A-anu, Chris-senpai."

Chris menoleh kemudian mendapati Sawamura yang terlihat gugup. Berkali-kali dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Chris mengambil satu cokelat dari plastik, lalu memberikannya kepada Sawamura. Namun Sawamura menolaknya.

"Itu adalah hadiah untukmu, Chris-senpai. Jadi kau harus menghabiskannya sendiri."

Keras kepala seperti biasanya. Chris kemudian teringat sesuatu. Ia mengambil selembar kupon pemberian Sawamura dari atas meja, kemudian diberikan kepada Sawamura.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menerima ini." Chris kembali menyodorkan sebuah cokelat kepada Sawamura.

Merasa Sawamura tidak bisa menolak. Jadi, Sawamura mengambil cokelat itu kemudian memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Belum sampai cokelat itu masuk semua ke dalam mulutnya, Chris menarik tangan Sawamura. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, Chris berhasil mencapai bibir Sawamura yang setengah terbuka karena cokelat dengan bibirnya.

Sawamura terbelalak kemudian mendorong bahu Chris cukup keras sehingga membuat Chris terdorong ke belakang.

Sawamura buru-buru berdiri dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sampai telinga. "Ah! Chri-Chris- senpai. A-aku permisi!" Sawamura berlari keluar dari kamar Chris tanpa menutup kembali pintunya.

Apakah Chris sudah keterlaluan? Tapi melihat wajah Sawamura sampai merah begitu adalah sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka. Chris pun kembali memasukan cokelat ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa cokelatnya tidak terlalu manis padahal, yang sebelumnya sangat manis. Mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi membuat Chris tersenyum penuh arti. Kini ia tahu sesuatu yang lebih manis dari cokelat kesukaannya. Dan juga, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang paling spesial.

Tamat

* * *

 **A/N : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ /**

 **Tanjoubi omedeto Chris! Semoga makin sayang sama uke-mu. *hush**

 **Aku membayangkan Chris menjadi berani dan liar (?) kalo lagi berdua sama Eijun. Hehe...**

 **Terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah membaca sampai akhir. ^_^**

 **Salam,**

 **Amber Reina**


End file.
